


History of Rose

by ItalianMustache (KitsuneFurry)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Deaths, Crossover, It wouldn't be an Attack on Titan crossover if people weren't going to die, People are going to die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 10:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneFurry/pseuds/ItalianMustache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 years ago, Titans ravaged the Earth bringing the human race's population on a sharp decline. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are two members of humanity fighting against the Titans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History of Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Based on johnnybooboo's stream in which it started with drawing for about two minutes and dissolved into watching all the episodes of Attack on Titan.

John H. Watson, current squad leader of the 5th Division Elite Force of the Stationary Guard, was bandaging the arm of a child whose arm had been cut when a building damaged by a Titan fell. Focusing his senses on his surroundings in case another Titan had got past the squads that were posted near the wall, John moved as quickly as he could on fixing the girl’s arm so he could continue evacuating the civilians from the wall. Reaching towards his chest to get access to the pocket on his jacket, John paused when he heard the unmistakable footsteps of an approaching Titan. Signalling the girl to hide in the shadows of a nearby alleyway, John grabbed ahold of the handgrips and turned in the direction he believed the Titan to be approaching from. Unfortunately for him, the street’s building caused a reverberation of sound to be perceived by him, and thus, made him turn in the opposite direction than from where the Titan was coming from. Realizing that no movement was being made from the direction he was facing, John turned as fast as he could and came face to face -well...face to shin- with a 6 meter class Titan. Preparing to propel himself to a nearby building in order to better face the Titan, John was stopped when the Titan reached down and extended his hand as if to crush John, and was forced to withdraw one of his blades and cut the hand off. Knowing he was at a disadvantage with the fact that from this angle he couldn't propel himself to the back of the Titan’s neck fast enough without being grabbed by the other hand, John stood his ground and decided that if he was going to die here, then he was going to go out fighting. Bracing himself and drawing his other blade, John was surprised to see that the Titan seemingly fell dead on its own until he saw who the cause of death was.

Sherlock Holmes, member of the Special Operations Squad and the official scientist among the group, stood on the back of the Titans neck, surveying the blood on his blades and remarking, “Excellent John, you have forced my hand and made me have to kill the Titan I had my sights on capturing alive, blood samples of the Titans only go so far.”

“Well excuse me for wanting to live to see another day Princess. You didn't have to save me and ruin your precious future experiment,” John replied.

“There you see the folly in your thoughts John, having you dead would be counter-productive because you stimulate my thought processes and thus, I would be lost without my Boswell,” Sherlock explained.

“Careful Sherlock, I might have to accuse you of sentiment,” John joked and they shared a quick smile before sobering up and moving towards the enclosed space the girl was hiding in. Upon looking at her, John noted that she looked like she was in shock and so he tossed her over his shoulder and took off running in the direction the civilians were herded to while shouting over his shoulder, “I’ll see you in the interior of Wall Rose, no doubt that Mycroft will be calling us there afterwards to discuss planning options!” Arriving at the evacuation point and seeing the other members of the 5th division guarding the rushing civilians on all sides, John took command of the situation and instructed Sally Donovan, Seth Anderson, Nate Brookes, and Jason Spectra to back up the other squads that were in battle and told the other members to be on alert for other Titans. Suddenly, a 7 meter class ran around the corner that was next to the squads current location and two of his newest recruits, Daphne Brewer and Margo Wexler took off towards the Titan. Daphne and Margo took to either side of the Titan and landed on the buildings behind it. Coordinating the attack on the nape of the neck both were pulled by their wires and ended up in the Titans’ hands. Moving forward towards the Titan, John aimed his grapple at the building Daphne had chosen and used the greatest amount of gas that he was able to try to save both of them. Before he got ¾ the way there, the Titan raised both his hands and proceeded to bite through both girl’s bodies until only half of them was left and tipped his head back so that their top half would slide down his throat. Infuriated, John moved into place while the Titan proceeded to slide the rest of their bodies down its throat. Having enough of the proceedings John aimed his grapple to the building on the side of the Titan’s head and reeled himself in, drawing his blades as he closed in and when he got close enough, he cut through the nape, sending the Titan body down to the ground where on impact it started dissolving. Hurriedly grappling down towards the ground, John looked for remains of his squad members so he could bring something back for the future grieving family to cremate or bury.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter probably will be a flashback chapter in which we see the gang meeting as cadets.


End file.
